Electra
by Krinaia
Summary: [Rogan Oneshot.] Lorelai, Lane, and Rory talk about love, life, and Logan, as well as Freud and funnel cake.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, and make no money at all writing these stories.

Author's Note: I'm taking a break from writing and planning Undertow. This was the result. Hope you guys like it! Feedback makes me write a lot faster. Feedback makes me happy. Feedback is loved.

Summary: Lorelai, Lane, and Rory talk about love, life, and Logan.

* * *

**Electra**

**krinaia

* * *

**

"Do you think I have an Electra complex?"

Lane Kim, mother of two, looked at her best friend who was sprawled on her bed, reading one of her heavy textbooks. "Electra complex? As in you feel the need to kill evil people who murdered your father and fall in love with a blind Ben Affleck?"

"Not the Jennifer Garner movie," Rory replied, rolling her eyes. She peered at me over the top of the book. "As in the counterpart of the Oedipus complex. Do you think I'm dating my dad?"

"I know Logan slept around, but when you were born, he was like two. No chance in hell he's your father."

"I'm being serious Lane."

Lane opened a bottle of red nail polish and started painting her toes. "Logan and your dad do have a lot of similarities. They both had that poor little rich boy thing."

"Went to fancy private schools."

"Were pressured by their parents."

"Got kicked out of said private schools."

"Were promiscuous."

Rory frowned. "My dad wasn't promiscuous."

"He got your mom pregnant at sixteen. Have you _heard_ your mom's stories about their sexcapades? The balcony?" Lane asked, brandishing the brush at Rory for effect.

Rory quickly silenced her friend. "I get your point, I get your point. But that isn't promiscuous. That's just being a teenage boy. It doesn't count."

Lane shrugged. "Either way, there's a definite obsession with sex on both counts."

"Again, that's a teenage boy thing." Rory chewed her lip. "So am I dating my dad? I mean, growing up dad was barely around. Am I dating Logan because he fills the void created by my father's absence?"

"Is that what your book says?" Lane asked, going back to painting her toes.

"Well the book's completely wrong on some points," Rory admitted. "I don't feel the need to kill my mother-"

"Exactly what every mother wants to hear," Lorelai chirped as she walked into her daughter's room. "Hi Lane. What're we talking about?"

"Rory's Electra complex."

"Did she fall in love with a blind superhero?"

"No, apparently Electra here fell in love with Christopher."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Is this a joke?"

Rory thrust the book in her mother's face. "Logan. Dad. They're almost the same person."

"What?" Lorelai's eyes widened as she scanned the page. "Penis envy? Castration? This is what they taught you at Yale?"

Lane nodded. "Such an advanced school. They don't just tell you to hate your mother, they give you scientific evidence why you should."

"Seriously," Rory complained. "I mean, I had no father figure growing up. I mean Luke, Dad, and grandpa were only really in my life when I was, well. Luke at 12, Grandpa at 16, and Dad at 20. And growing up, a 'dad' was something special. Someone that showed up if I was really good-"

"Oh honey," Lorelai interrupted. "No."

"Well that was how I felt when I was six," Rory stated matter-of-factly. "It was always special when dad came. Like a privilege."

"That might also have been because he bought you things every time he visited," Lorelai added.

"Oh that's right! Remember the funnel cake incident of '92?" Lane grinned. "My mother gave me a thirty minute lecture on gluttony that night."

Rory blanched. "I've been repressing that memory." She shot a look at her mother. "After someone made that gross limerick about funnel cake and vomit, I've never been able to enjoy funnel cake properly."

Lorelai gasped. "Are you going to kill me and marry Christopher now?"

"Seriously considering it," Rory answered, taking back her book.

"Headlines tomorrow will be thrilling. Annoying mother killed in freak funnel cake accident," Lane proclaimed. "Better yet, 'Mother Smothered By Mysterious Floating Funnel Cake'."

"Can we go back to my problem please?" Rory begged. "I'm having a serious crisis here."

"Oh I'm seeing more parallels now!" Lane said excitedly. "Logan always brings you presents! He gives you something almost every time you see each other!"

"Well, that's just because he travels a lot."

"I don't think so babe," Lorelai interjected. "Christopher was gone a lot when you were younger, and made up for it by buying you great big gifts. Remember the dictionary?"

"Oh right!" Lane exclaimed "They both were guilty for leaving you!"

"What? Logan was never guilty about leaving me-"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? When he left for London, he paid for the apartment for you, left you a car service-"

"And a completely confusing love rocket. I don't think that was out of guilt."

"And the Birkin bag, and the endless bracelets, necklaces, earrings, flowers, coffee carts, fancy fruit…" Lorelai shook her head. "I'm running out of breath. Face it, Rory. They both think gifts are necessary tokens of affection."

"And I've got another parallel! The school thing! They both got kicked out of a whole lot of fancy prep schools for really stupid stunts. Both pranksters."

"So it's official. I have an Electra complex." Rory frowned. "This is such a big problem."

"You think you're in love with your Dad?"

"No!" Rory said quickly. "For one, eew. And secondly, Logan." She impatiently closed the book, and set it on the table next to her. "I just mean, is the only reason I'm with Logan is because he reminds me of Dad?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Lane asked. "I mean, who cares about why you like someone, what matters is what you do about it."

Rory sighed. "I don't know."

Lorelai looked alarmed. "Rory, are you…" she trailed off. "You aren't thinking of breaking it off with Logan by any chance are you?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Rory asked, disbelievingly.

"Well you're questioning what you feel for him."

"No," Rory quickly reassured her. "I love Logan. But I can't help but wonder if it's because of Logan, or because I'm compensating for my absentee father. It makes our relationship seem so trivial."

Lane studied her best friend. "I don't think it matters Rory. All your daddy issues are what make you _you_."

Lorelai nodded. "It's useless to argue 'what if'. You fell for Logan because of who you were. Knowing why you're attracted to someone doesn't lessen its value."

"It's just like me and fries. I see the fries, and I see everything my mother told me was evil. That doesn't make the fries any less appealing," Lane contributed.

Rory stared. "You just compared Logan to French fries."

"And?"

"I thought he'd rate a little badder. French fries are pretty low on the bad scale."

"To my mother they were deep fried death sticks."

"How's Logan doing now, anyway? I saw his picture in the paper yesterday, next to this guy with Peter Gallagher's eyebrows, and Julia Robert's mouth."

Lane frowned. "That sounds scary."

"It was. Those two should never reproduce."

"I think that was Emma Doyle's second husband. Logan was trying to strike a deal with him." Rory shrugged. "Serves him right for doing business at charity events. He got stuck listening to the gruesome details of their divorce. He even ended up having to drive the guy home, because apparently he got drunk, and started balancing champagne glasses on his nose."

Lorelai smirked. "You've got to admit babe, Logan's been pretty tame on the bad-ass part. He's like your grandfather now, with all that time he spends in the office, and on his business trips. I'd rate him as Bonne Bell Lip Smackers on Mrs. Kim's evil scale." Lorelai grinned. "The _regular_ kind."

"So, what? I should just accept that I have daddy issues?" Rory asked.

"Does knowing it make you love Logan any less?"

"No."

The answer came immediately.

Lorelai smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Who has nothing to worry about?" Logan called from the doorway.

"Your fiancée," Lane answered. "Hi Logan."

Logan smiled. "She has me, of course she has nothing to worry about," he informed everyone, dropping a kiss on Rory's forehead. "Hey sweetie. Sorry I'm late. I brought you coffee, please don't be mad."

"See? Guilt. Bribery," Lane stated. "I told you so."

"Do I want to know?"

All three women shook their heads.

"I thought so."

"We better get going," Rory said, getting up. "Flowers to pick. Cakes to taste. Shira and Emily to argue with."

"Call me later, Electra. Bye B.B.!" Lorelai called as they walked out the door.

"Did your mother just call me B.B.?"

"Bonne Bell." Rory answered. "Don't ask."

* * *


End file.
